Choices
by EdgeWave
Summary: It's time for the Uzumaki heirs to pick mates. Not giving anything away now, that would ruin the story. Warning-yaoi
1. Intro

It's time for the two heirs to chose their mates in the demon kingdom of Konoha. The eldest is adopted, and the youngest is the crown prince. The Uchiha clan is disgraced, but the fourth Hokage granted permission to three of the members of the Uchiha clan to stay in Konoha. The three picked were Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Sasuke. Around the same time, the distant kingdom of Suna was attacked and refugees flooded the expanded Konoha. Among those were the late Kazekage's family. Let's pick up the story now.

Pairings: not telling you.

Warning: this will be m-rated. I can't write anything else. As one of my friends would say while shaking his finger at me, "You dirty dirty mind." There will be bashing of different characters in here too. I also might put the Akatsuki in here too. Also, I chat with my characters at he end of each chapter, cause I'm crazy. 'Nuff said.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. Nor do I live in Japan. Besides, if I owned Naruto then nobody younger than 18 would be able to watch the smexiness. Dammit!

Just a heads up, I need a beta for this. Anyone interested? I plan on trying to have a 24 hr update schedule, so I need help.

-EdgeWave

Naruto: Where's my part in this?

Edge:Read the first paragraph.

Naruto: Ah.

bye!


	2. Arc1Chap1 Why the hell are we doing this

Hello to all my wonderful readers! Well, two definetly. Don't know how many others are out there. This is supposed to have a plot (emphasis on supposed). Oh yeah, and in the time between this upload rand the last, I ignored three feet of hair hacked off, but I think it looks good.

Special mentions - lollipop112, the first follower and Tsuukiyomi, the second. I love you guys. If it's not too much trouble, click the review button please!

Disclaimer - Inform me when Itachi and Deidara attack each other in the forest and proceed to have hot steamy man sex in the middle of canon.

Without further ado, I give you;

Arc 1/Chapter 1/Why the hell are we doing this again?

* * *

Late afternoon, the Hokage throne room.

"EH?"

"You heard me."

"Why, un?"

"Because honey, you're 17 and Naruto's 14. You're growing up. You're not kids anymore," Kushina said, combing through the 17 year old's hair with her fingers. Dressed in a purple traditional kimono and bare footed, she was sitting crosslegged on a cushion, her eldest's head on her lap. Her white fox ears were relaxed, snowy tail curling around Deidara's hand.

Deidara had a white kimono like Naruto, his hair out of the ponytail he usually wore and his white ears and tail the same as his mother's. Naruto was sitting on his knees pouting at his father, who sat the same way. Minato and Naruto both had rust colored ears and a tail. Minato was wearing a white kimono, but it had red flame designs alon the edge.

Kyuubi, the two year old with the same ears as both Minato and Naruto, sat on the floor near Kushina playing with one of his nine tails. He was the only Uzumaki in history to have that many.

The two children were arguing about a topic that came up every single night. Marriage. Child #1 was her husband. Child #2 was Naruto.

"Who says I can't be a kid?" Naruto pouted. Kushina and Minato sighed.

"Me," they said together, and locked eyes. They then shrugged.

"You have a month to decide," Minato said. Naruto was about to complain when Minato interrupted the rant, holding up a hand. "Otherwise you'll have to mate with someone we chose." Deidara sat bolt upright then.

"Not happening, un!"

* * *

Nyah, I love this plotline! I have almost the whole story planned on the notes on my iPod.

Deidara: I am not getting mated to someone of dad's choosing, un!

Minato: Am I really that bad?

Kushina: Yes. Dei honey, Edge-chan has planned out your whole story.

Naruto: I don't like this plot! Am I really that weak?

Deidara: Yes, un. Bye everyone!

Kushina: Naruto! Off Deidara!

P.S. I still need a beta! Pretty please?


	3. Arc 1 Part 2 Lessons

Arc 1 - Part 2 - Lessons

**Have you guys ever felt so exhausted, you can't write? Well, thank Jashin I never do. I stayed up till one to write this, the things I do for you guys. Hopefully my eyelids won't close before I post this, oh shit there they go. Gonna finish this quickly. I love you guys! All three of you! First ten reviewers/ followers get cookies and special either Naru/x or x/Naru of your choice at the 20th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: same as the last chapter, but with Hidan and Kakazu. Anyone here ever thought that SasoDei was a little repulsive? I mean, really? Sasori has a completely different viewpoint on art than Deidara, and he's a bastard. Flame me if you want to**.

* * *

Iruka sat on his knees, facing Naruto who was in the same position.

It was time for the daily lesson, and Naruto was chained to the floor by an ankle.

"Today's lesson," Iruka started, "Is on the prominent clans of the shinobi villages."

Naruto groaned. "Iruka-senséi, please no! I don't want to hear this again!"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Recite the clans I have taught you in alphabetical order." He said, and was shocked when Naruto opened his mouth and complied.

"Akamichi, Akasuna, Aburame, Hatake, Haruno, Hoshigaki, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Namimaze, Nara, Rock, Sabaku, Sarutobi, Uchiha, Umino, Uzumaki, and Yamanakada." He finished, then smiled. "Can I go now?"

Iruka shook his head. "Can you give additional information?" He asked, and Naruto's shoulders slumped. "That's what I thought. Let's start with the Akamichi Clan. They originate in Konohagakure, and are currently an active part of the shinobi. Their demon spirit is the elephant. Some members possess slightly larger ears and armored skin." Iruka said, and took a deep breath. "The next is the Aburame. They're bug demons, an active clan from the kingdom we stand in. They can communicate with the different insects and command them. The Hatakes are the guards of the Hokage and his/her family, wolf demons that also train the members of the ANBU. The Haruno are bunny demons, and have long been peacekeepers for Konohagakure and our allies. One of the clan legends state that if a girl is born a Haruno with pink hair, she will posses incredible strength. Both the Haruno and Hatake clans originate in Konoha.

"Next up, Hyuuga. As you know, they originate here in Konohagakure and are a part of our shinobi kingdom. You know two of them, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji. The Hyuuga are a confusing bunch, though. Each member can be a different species of bird demon, except for the rare occasion. Hyuuga Hinata is a swan, and Hyuuga Neji is a hawk. Their signature jutsu is the Gentle Fist. They also possess a doujutsu, the Byakugan (did I spell that right?) which can see and track chakra flow.

"The next are the Inuzuka, a clan alike the Hyuuga in the way that each member is a species of dog. Active here in Konohagakure, each member forms a bond when they are young with a puppy. The two grow together as they grow older.

"The Nara Clan is an active clan here of deer demons. Don't be fooled though, along with speed and intuition, they also possess a great amount of intelligence. The clan makes up most of our strategists in Konoha.

"Rock. Now there's a fun bunch. Active here in Konoha, the Rock are Ant Demons. Along with armored skin, they can carry up to 20x their own weight with no trouble. That also means they possess incredible strength. The other part of the Rock bloodline is the inability to use any type of jutsu. No ninjutsu, genjutsu, kinjutsu, or fuunjutsu.

"The Sabaku Clan is an extremely dangerous clan to be enemies of. Still active in Sunagakure, their family spirit is the single tailed bijuu, a raccoon demon. They're like us in that manner.

"The Sarutobi Clan is the clan of the third Hokage. We actually don't know much about them, just that the bloodline is powerful.

"The Uchiha Clan is...well, was, our most powerful clan. With the sharingan, they were almost half our shinobi forces." Iruka was about to continue, but Naruto interrupted.

"Wait, you said is, then was. Are the Uchiha dead?" He asked, and Iruka shook his head.

"They're not dead," he answered. "About a decade ago, some of the Uchiha tried to overthrow the Hokage, which was the third at the time. They were exiled. Now, back to the lesson please.

"Their demon is the bat. They can see in the dark, and can echolocate to an extent. Their doujutsu, the Sharingan, is the most powerful bloodline ability we know of. It allows the Uchiha the ability to copy a jutsu's hand signs. The Mangyeko Sharingan produces an almost unbreakable genjutsu.

"Next up, my clan, the Umino Clan. We're an inactive clan based here in Konohagakure. As you know, we are dolphin demons," Iruka stated, holing up webbed fingers. "The reason my clan is inactive is because I'm the only one left. Now, I want to see what you know about your clan, the Uzumaki-Namikaze." At this, Naruto brightened and straightened up.

"Yes! Okay, so the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan was created when dad married mom after Dei-chan was born. We're an active clan leading Konohagakure. We're like the Sabaku, only instead of the one tails we have the nine tails. This generation we're kitsune, or fox demons. You know what we look like." Naruto said, and Iruka scowled at that.

"That might be true. Okay, last clan is active in Konoha and is a white feline demon clan. The Clan is?" Iruka asked, and immediately came a "Yamanakada I'm leaving now Bye!" The chuunin growled.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

**We have a new follower! Thanks to Femnaruxsasulover for being the third follower of Choices. I also wanted to let my Virus lovers know that The Virus is on hiatus until further notice, given that I don't have the motivation anymore to write that plot. Reviews make my world go round, and the planet The Virus has stopped rotating. Also, this story as well is in danger, seeing as we have a total of zero reviews. So, come on! It takes 2 minutes to write a couple words to prompt me to write more!**

**Cookie and smut lists**

**-lollipop112**

**-Tsuukiyomi**

**-Femnaruxsasulover**

**-Edge**

**PS- My wrist is better. To all you who flamed the virus because you thought me breaking my wrist was absolute bullcrap, fuck you. No, go fuck yourselves. And for Jashin's sake, get the frick off my subscriber list. It's mean, it's insensitive, and breaking my wrist fucking hurt like a bastard. Until next time! Oh, and I know I just flamed SasoDei, but I managed to write a pretty good fanfic on the two in the hospital. I'll post it in a while.**

**I still need a beta!**


	4. Arc 1 Part 3 Lessons with the Harunos

Once upon a time, in a demon kingdom the next day, all was well. Oh fuck, wrong story.

CRASH!

"OW!"

A blonde had been running through Konoha, escaping the royal guards and generally doing a very good job when he smacked into something pink.

He sat up on the hard cobblestones, rubbing his head and groaning.

"The hell was that?" He murmured, then saw what was laying across from him. It was a girl his age, with white bunny ears and coral pink hair. Her skin was pale, and her kimono was of a pale mauve.

She sat up, rubbing her head and murmuring. "When I get my hands on whoever smacked into me, I'll throw them at a wall," she said, opening jade eyes and catching sight of Naruto. She cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows, about to say something when the blonde was suddenly picked up by his armpits. He struggled, eventually giving up.

"There you are!" The person said, frowning at Naruto. He grinned sheepishly, squinting into the sunlight.

"I guess you caught me, Iruka-Senséi! That was faster than normal, too!" Iruka rolled his eyes.

"I'm learning. You might want to switch your escape routes, mister," he said, then noticed Sakura on the ground. Setting Naruto down but keeping a firm hold on his kimono, he helped the pink haired girl up with one hand.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked. Sakura nodded, smiling.

"I'm quite all right," she said. "He didn't hurt me much when he collided into me."

**I have the characters using this much etiquette in dialogue because the story's set in what would have been ancient Japan. Because I live in the US, I'm not exactly the best person for this so I'm winging it.**

Iruka trained his eyes on Naruto. "You collided with her?! Nevermind that, you need to get back to your lessons!" He fumed. Sakura giggled.

"Umm, what were you teaching when your student left?" She asked. Iruka turned toward her.

"I was going over the long winded histories if the different clans when my pupil decided it was boring." Iruka said. Sakura's eyes flashed, jade shining over with knowledge.

"May I sit in?" She asked, clutching her hands together. Her bunny ears were twiching, showing shy was incredibly nervous. Iruka smiled.

"Of course!" No later than when Iruka exclaimed his thanks, a huge explosion rocked Konoha. A section of the Hokage tower then decided to fall, crumbling to the ground as citizens ran in the opposite directon. Shinobi were heading toward the wreckage.

Iruka gave out a sound that can almost be described as a banshee shriek as he switched on anger mode and raced toward the Hokage tower.

Naruto chuckled. Then laughed. Then was rolling around on the ground trying to suck in air.

"Dei, you have some crazy genjutsu skill. Nice job." He choked out, holding out his hand as the taller blonde appeared next to him, hi fiving him.

Sakura looked in horror at the wreckage of the Hokage tower. Her eyes then flicked to the two blondes, laughing. In a millisecond, she had both in a headlock under different arms.

"What the fuck did you do? I can't believe you! Whoever you are, that's a-"

"Genjutsu." Deidara interrupted her rant. Sakura abruptly released the boys, and they fell to the ground with a thump. The taller did a couple hand signs, and the wreckage of the Hokage Tower disappeared, leaving only the tower as t usually was.

Sakura stood there, stunned with her mouth in a little o.

'How the hell?' she thought, and when she looked at where she had dropped the blondes, there was only the cobblestones.

Eyes darting up, she saw nothing. Then, she heard a shout of "GET BACK HERE!" and smiled, shaking her head as she walked away, chuckling.

**The ones who are getting my special smut so far are;**

**-Tsuukiyomi **

**-Letah**

**-Femnaruxsasulover**

**-Silvermane1**

**-lollipop112**

**I need more reviews! Or we'll never get to the smut scene! **

**-Edge**

**P.S. the scene is going to be sent at the end of the story. lollipop112, you're getting it quicker because you already figured out the main pairing. Grrr. Everyone else, if I give you it at the same time as her, it'll spoil the story. **

**Happy weekend!**


	5. Arc 1 Part 4 STALKER? WHERE?

Ello everyone! I'm really sorry, school's been a bitch and I have way to much homework for any normal ADHD 12 year old girl. Someone (you know who you are) signed me up for back to back one or two weeklong residential summer camps for THE WHOLE SUMMER! Oh, and there's a band camp at the end of that. Tuba back brace, here we come! I had to withdraw from the summer internship. :( In 8th grade, I have marching band afterschool at the high school on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. I shan't have any time to myself anymore! Also, I'm really sorry about not keeping to a 24 hour update schedule! I'm going to a wedding later today, so I'll try to update as quickly as possible. This is me in Connecticut, America, as of 12:25 pm. On with the story!

* * *

Two days later

Naruto walked along the street, fingers laced together behind his head as his tail waved lazily.

His punishment was only fish ramen for a week. Smiling involuntarily, he remembered his older brother's reaction.

-FLASHBACK-

_"WHAT!" Deidara yelled. Naruto had brought his hand to his mouth, laughing quietly behind it at his brother's misfortune when their father had fixed his eyes on him._

_"Young fox*," Minato started. "You have the same punishment for skipping out at the end of a lesson."_

_Naruto stopped instantly, standing bolt upright. "EH! What?! That is so unfair!" Kushina sighed, pulling her son back onto the floor._

_"Minato, you can't do-" she started, but was interrupted._

_"I am Hokage," Minato said, eyes now fixed on his mate. "And my sons will obey me when I tell them to. Maybe this incident will teach them-" Kushina now interrupted her mate._

_"That the female in a mating will always win an argument, something you seem to have forgotten," she said, voice low and eyes flashing. Kyuubi, who was sitting in her lap, gave a confirmatory growl. Well, as much as a two year old could._

_"However, I'm not arguing that our two Baka did something wrong. Deidara's genjutsu didn't hurt anyone, and the only thing Naruto missed was etiquette instruction. Instead of a month, let's make it a week. No discussion allowed." Minato nodded, scared out of his mind at how angry his mate could get when she slipped up._

_All three males sat straight up until their commander left the room with Kyuubi in her arms._

-End_of_Flashback-

Picking up a slight scuffling sound, he stopped, reaching out with chakra how his mother had taught him.

Nothing...nothing...nothing...nothing...something. ..nothing...nothing...wait, what? What was that? It's a demon shape. Who is it?

Turning around nonchalantly, he strode a little slower past where the chakra was coming from. Peeking around the corner, he found a stuttering, red-faced girl who fainted the second she saw him. She was a bird demon, with swan wings.

A boy sighed, walking around Naruto to the girl. He had eagle wings.

"My name's Neji Hyuuga. This is Hinata Hyuuga. We're cousins. I'm sorry for if she inconvenienced you in any way." The boy said. Naruto was about to say it was okay when the boy spread his wings and took off, Hinata in his arms.

Naruto shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

To those who asked, the wedding was very good. I now have an idea of how I want the mating ceremony to go... Also, I'm sorry this was short and kinda crappy but I need to get Arc 1 done.

Smut-

-Tsuukiyomi

-Silvermane1

-Letah

-Femnaruxsasulover

-lollipop112

Bye!

-Edge


End file.
